You're a Winner in my Book
by Immatureboys
Summary: Follow up to Making the Case, as Lincoln looks back at his trophy and Luna console him.


Author's Note: Just a heads up, I may work a more on Loud House stories for my fanfic after my first one, but that is still up for debate at the moment. Sorry if this one may seen a bit short compared to my other one-shot stories. Making the Case may have had a flaw or two, but I don't consider it a bad episode, since it had a nice lesson, and this was WAY before BITF and NSL. Personally, I think both parties were identifiable. Did it make Lincoln right, No? But he realized it and made up for it and that's what counts.

* * *

It was a quiet subtle evening in the Loud House. None of the usual chaos and noise was present at the moment. Knowing the Loud House, that is was they were very well known for, much to the dismay of their grumpy neighbor. For once, it was perfectly quiet, much to their grumpy neighbor satisfaction. There was only so much that he could take from his chaotic neighbors.

Lincoln spent the next few hours by himself, while his sisters and parents were out. Rita and Lynn Sr were at work, and his sisters were doing their usual mall shopping. He stared at the family trophy case. No longer was his case covered in cobwebs' and empty. For years his portion of the case had collected nothing but dust for a achievement he had yet to accomplish, while his sisters always shined though the sunlight. He always felt very behind, but now that he had a trophy, it brought him nothing but happiness, yet at the same time further envy of his sisters achievements because each and every one of them had a unique trait that made them known.

He began to reflect on the video contest that he participated. Taking Luan's advice in mind to "keep the camera on at all times and go for comedy", he failed to know about video posting without permission. As he recorded his sisters most clumsy and embarrassing moments for his project, it came ended making his sisters being furious with his choice. Even till this day, he still wondered why a video on a little hamster got so many views then his video.

He sighed in envy as he continued to look at his own trophy of "Most Improved Brother" a personal trophy that his siblings have made for him. The front door opened as Lincoln heard the signing, he recognize the loud singing from Luna as she made her way inside.

"Man, that was a truly rockin concert!" Luna exclaimed, and then noticed Lincoln sitting by himself in the den. Her curiosity got the better of her as she approached her quiet brother. She tapped Lincoln shoulder as she got his attention. "Hey bro, what are you doing?"

"Oh hey Luna, not much." Lincoln responded despondently.

Luna didn't buy it as she pushed further. "Come on bro, you can tell me or do I need to guess?" Lincoln's eyes of grief were focused on the trophy guess as Luna began to pick up what was going on. "Is there something wrong with the trophy bro?"

"No; it's not that at all. It's just…" Lincoln paused. "I guess I'm just feel a bit terrible of the trophy incident. I hope to earn a the trophy for something I did, but it ended up being something that I lost."

Luna had a clear idea. "For what it's worth bro; I did understand your reasoning."

Lincoln looked straight at his sister. "You did?"

"Yeah, but it's not why you did it bro, it's what you did to possibly achieve it. You know most of us were more hurt then mad at you. I know I was."

Lincoln tilted his head down, "I'm sorry Luna, but I didn't do it just to be spiteful."

"I know that bro, that's why I was not as mad as you as the others were. I do understand, I know it can't be easy being overshadowed by your siblings, believe me I get that. I mean even Lily has her own trophy and she's a baby. I know you must feel like the black sheep at times." Luna said showing her face of guilt.

"Well sometimes…, but not always. I guess I let that get to me so much that I became so desperate to win at all cost. And in the end, I made you all hate me. But even if I was to win that trophy, the price was still too high to accept it with grace. Though, I wish Luan would have elaborated me a bit more on video posting guild lines."

"Yeah but you made up for it in the end by posting your most embarrassing moments, which was absolutely hysterical." Luna joked as she remembered the video of Lincoln's private video on his lovelife, which made the girl be horrified and disgusted with Lincoln ending up switching classes.

Looking at his "Most Improved brother", trophy, he wondered about the size and quality, compared to everyone else's. And it kind of made his feel inferior that made his smile fade. "The trophy is not as big as all of yours or nothing ground breaking like Lola's pageants, Luan's comedy trophy, Lynn's sports trophies, and your music trophy. Guess I don't really have something, I'm good in like the others."

Luna scoot closer to Lincoln, "You know that's not true bro, if I can find my passion in rock-n-roll then I'm pretty sure you can find your true calling one day. So what if the trophy isn't from anything major, you still won it from us. We made it for you and only you."

"Yeah but…" Lincoln paused having his head down.

Luna faced Lincoln as she kneed down in front of him. "Look bro, a trophy doesn't make you special, you do. You're special in your own way bro. No matter what you win or don't win, you'll always be a winner. You're always going to be my cool little awesome bro."

"You really mean it?"

"That's right little bro. Just try not to fall into the dark side while you do it, otherwise, talk to me, then I can give you pointers and suggestions myself." Luna gave a wink. "Come here love." Luna pulled the boy in for a hug. Lincoln accepted as she felt his sister's warm embrace. And thus all of his worries were gone. Those words alone were enough to release all stress from inside of him. "I'm proud of you little bro."

"Thanks Luna."


End file.
